Cigarette Smoke
by punk.rock.elsanna
Summary: "How did I even end up here with these crack-heads? She thought to herself, Oh yeah… she took the cigarette out of her mouth and glared at it, You." Modern Elsanna AU; Smoker!Anna and Cheerleader!Elsa
1. Chapter 1

_**I suggest that while you read this you listen to the playlist on 8tracks called 'To The Rescue' by my account, thesocialsuicideclub. Especially the songs Cigarette Smoke by Arctic Monkeys and Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless. idk I just think they go well with the story so yeah. :) enjoy**_

It was a fair Tuesday afternoon, the sun was low in the sky and the wind was still. Puffs of smoke slowly filled the air. Anna's chest rose and fell with each puff she blew. She coughed sharply, but only once. Her friends sitting next to her were laughing calmly as they stared off into nowhere. She dusted her grudge black vest off and fixed her snapback as she took another puff of artificial air.

_How did I even end up here with these crack-heads?_ She thought to herself, _Oh yeah…_ she took the cigarette out of her mouth and glared at it, _You._

"Hey Anna." A soft voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What." She said back to her friend, putting the stick back in her mouth.

"Wanna go boarding?" She said, in probably the laziest way possible. Who can blame them though; these druggies' minds are so far gone by now it's amazing. Luckily, Anna never got that far.

Anna nodded and grabbed her skateboard. Her friends did the same. At the moment, they were outside the back of the school so they wouldn't be seen. Anna always thought that it was an art, not being seen. The invisibility ability. It comes naturally to some people, the people nobody cares to see.

The group made their way over to the outside of the school gym, where the best skateboarding spot was.

"Let's get it going!" One of them exclaimed, jumping on their board and flipping it artfully under their feet. Considering how high her friends probably were, they were great skateboarders. A few more people from the group joined in, skating up and down the sidewalk, out doing each other's tricks, and even gliding down the stair railings.

"Your turn Anna!" They called after her.

Anna chuckled, her cigarette bouncing against her lips. She placed her board down and kicked off, flying down the cement. Just when she was about to do a trick, she saw someone exit the back door of the gym. It was a girl, a stunning girl. She had a light blonde side braid that swept over her shoulder, showing of her long neck. Her cheer uniform perfectly showed off her curves, her hips, her pale, long legs...

Anna suddenly met the pavement with a thud.

Her jaw crashed into the ground and the cigarette flew out of her mouth. She hissed in pain.

"Shit! Nice wipeout!" One of her friends said with a laugh, attempting to help her up but nearly fell down herself.

Anna's slowly got up, rubbing her jaw. She pulled her hand back to reveal a thin trail of blood running off her fingers. She shrugged and went looking for her cigarette. That stuff ain't cheap you know. Anna dusted some dirt of the bud and placed it back on her lips. She looked back up only to see the blond cheerleader staring straight at her.

_Damn_, Anna thought, feeling the blue eyes pierce into her busted up soul. The red-head could have sworn she saw a smile on the girl's face, just for a moment, then quickly dissipate.

_Elsa Roberts_, she thought, _the hottest girl in the whole fricking universe._

Yeah, Anna knew who she was, but Elsa didn't know who Anna was. Invisible, remember. Anna sighed.

"Hey Elsa!" A deep voice came from the gym. Anna jerked her head around as a tall, lean, handsome guy came trotting out of the gym over to Elsa.

"What do you want Hans?" She sighed in discuss.

"Come babe, don't be like this…" The red hair boy in the oversized Letterman jacket smirked.

Elsa just sighed. There was a slight awkward silence and Anna took another puff of smoke.

"How about a kiss? I've know you've never kissed anyone before. Can I be your first?" Hans asked with another grin.

"Hell no!" Elsa replied at once.

Another group of jocks exited the gym and entered into the awkward scene that was unfolding before Anna's eyes. Anna could almost see Elsa shaking. Who knew the 'Ice Queen' had a weakness.

"Come here…" Hans held out his arms and puckered his lips. Elsa backed up as much as she could before bumping into the other guys.

"How about me Elsa?" A blond one chuckled, "Can I get a smooch?"

"No Kristoff! Stop! Please!" Elsa pleaded, her voice cracking.

Anna didn't know how much longer she could watch this. She could go back to her drugged reality of hiding and invisibility or she can save her love and risk what will be waiting for her when the cigarette smoke clears. She quickly made up her mind and grabbed her skateboard.

"Hey Crackhead! Don't come any closer, I'm getting high just from smelling you." Hans laughed loudly. Everyone else laughed along. Anna blocked him out. She walked straight up to Elsa.

"Anna?" Elsa asked startled.

"You know my name?" Anna asked dumfounded.

Elsa drew back, "Well, yeah, I mean… I see you and your friends skateboarding all the time…" She scratched the back of her head. Anna blushed.

"What are you doing here druggie?" Kristoff jested from behind her.

"Getting something that all you bastards are thirsty for," Anna smiled slyly.

Seeing the confusion spread from one idiot to the next, she got closer to the blond and grabbed her face. Anna spat out her cigarette.

Without warning Anna sunk her lips into Elsa's. Elsa didn't waste any time being shocked, she let Anna's eager lips work on her and wrapped her pale arms around the red head's waist. Anna savored the glorious taste of Elsa's cool thin lips on her dirty ones; she felt each one of Elsa's curves against her skin-tight cheer outfit and gave her hips a light squeeze. Elsa could taste the smoke and bad decisions in her breath but she didn't care.

Anna pulled away first, scared that she had overwhelmed the blond. But to Anna's surprise Elsa's eyes glittered as she stared back into Anna's eyes with a beautiful smile on her lips.

The shock from the boys around them was almost tangible.

Anna had never felt better than she did in that moment. She felt cleansed. The smoke was finally clearing. She wasn't hidden anymore. No drug could have given her that. Elsa was more healing than any drug.

"Did you just kiss me?" Elsa asked trying to sound surprised but couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"I didn't want your first kiss to be with one of these dicks." Anna answered simply.

"You taste like loneliness." Elsa smiled warmly, as she wiped some of the blood off Anna's chin with her thumb, "Mind if I fix that?"

Anna nodded, stomping on the cigarette.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello again! I saw all the comments you guys have posted and I just want to say thank you so much! It means the world to me that people actually like what I write. Unforunaly, this story is just a one-shot and will not be a continuing story, so sorry to all those who liked it. But I will be posting more elsanna one shots so keep an eye out for those and please check out the ones I've already published if you haven't already. For my next one I'm doing an Amazing Spiderman AU where Anna is Spiderman and Elsa is Gwen Stacy. Hope you guys will like it! Stay lovely mates :)


End file.
